thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Taking The Lead Out To Lose It Again
5:01 Superdawnfan (STOP) AN EPISODE WILL NOW COMMENCE (stop) (chris) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chris) Beth and Scarlett continued bickering much to cody's dismay (Chris) Scott has been trying to ally with bridgette and failing miserably (chris) Jo has been subtly complimenting Beth insulting scarlett (chris) Amy has been being a bit too nice to rick and rick doesn't get her true intents (chris) Perry Gwen and Cody has intensified (Chris) And after cody threw the challenge for gwen much to her teams dismay she admitted she kinda cheated and gave away their win (chris) At the end of it Eva wanted to get rid of a girls alliance member as an act of defiance to Jo and to help eliminate her later in the game she relied on perry and amy and though Amy was on the girls alliance she isn't loyal making it so Izzy got the boot what is to come of that? find out now (chris) On TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (STOP) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (stop) 5:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, Scarlett, Beth. Sorry I almost ruined the challenge for us yesterday. 5:12 Superdawnfan (Scott) Bridgette hey 5:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What is it now? 5:12 Superdawnfan (Scott) We really need to eliminate Rick or Jo I REALLY didn't intend to kill you what can I do to make it up to you 5:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, you're not wrong, but I don't think I can trust you again. 5:14 Superdawnfan (jo) Rick what are you up to 5:15 Shovel Night (Scarlett) it's fine, Cody 5:15 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *snore*...A Bear.......ZZZZ......... 5:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Thanks. I just did it for Gwen. 5:15 Superdawnfan (Scott) I said I'd help after I was knocked out and unable to I just needed you in the ocean long enough to throw the challenge I'd not have let you drown please forgive me it's just the two need to go before the merge (scott) Otherwise they'll be too powerful (Scott) And moping and being upset with ppl trying to make amends won't bring old allies back to magically help you in the merge (JO) Oh sleeping still I see (Gwen) Hey Amy it's pretty obvious 5:17 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *snore* oh Joeline.....ZZZZZ....Pancakes.....ZZZZ...... 5:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) How am I supposed to know that you were gonna help me? 5:18 Superdawnfan (Gwen) you betrayed me how else would izzy have gotten the boot? but I report everything to Jo about girls alliance on this team I'll lie and say she voted herself off to keep you in then you'll stay in the girls alliance 5:18 Shovel Night brb 5:18 Superdawnfan (Scott) I said I would and ran towards you it's not my fault Jasmine saw I was throwing it and knocked me out 5:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You're right that Jo and Rick are powerful, but you need to prove to me that I can trust you. 5:19 Superdawnfan (Scott) How?! (eva) Ugh beth don't you get sick of all the fighting within teams and want to rip out someones throat and see em suffer to death but you're not doing anything making your aggiation all the much worse *agitation 5:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I don't know how, but it's gonna take a lot more than just saying it to prove yourself to me. (Beth) Never to that extent, no. (Beth) But Scarlett is really annoying. (Beth) I'd like to give her a talking to! (Cody) Hey, Gwen? 5:25 Superdawnfan (perry) OOOHH Words Scary! (Gwen) Yes? 5:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) (oops) (Beth) I'm not trying to scare her! (Cody) Are you gonna want me to keep throwing challenges? I mean, I will if you want me to. 5:26 Superdawnfan (gwen) *sighs* 5:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Is that sigh a "*sigh* yes," or a "*sigh* of course not?" (I don't have very much time, just saying) 5:29 Superdawnfan (eva) Go away cody! maybe you should quit just so she doesn't go next episode (K) 5:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *startled* Uh... I... She... She won't really... Will she? (I've got like half an hour tops) 5:30 Superdawnfan (Amy) Threaten me fine I'll vote eva but don't think that means I'll submit to everything you say (amy) *conf* In fact I might not even get rid of eva and eliminate Gwen myself (chris) OK Teams gather up! 5:31 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ZZZZ...*Shoots Awake* No! Pa, I am not slackin o-*sees where he is*....ohh...... 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, you're not really in danger of leaving are you? 5:32 Superdawnfan (gwen) I doubt it 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Promise? 5:33 Superdawnfan (chris) EVERYONE GATHER AROUND IN YOUR TEAM to right Lawfuls and officers and on the left Crumby criminals I wanted to congratulate you for reaching slightly over the halfway point (Chris) However not everyone on your team is a good representitive 5:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay! Go team! And Scarlett too kinda. 5:34 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *rolls eyes* (Chris) Now first thing Rick you're an officer who has threatened and used unneeded methods and rather violent and Gwen you're not even a real criminal swap places 5:35 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ...what? 5:35 Superdawnfan (gwen) Ok... *walks to rick's position* 5:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I knew Gwen wasn't a real criminal! 5:36 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) WHAT!? Now hold up here! Why?! 5:36 Superdawnfan (Chris) Rick stand with the criminals! It'll all be explained in a second 5:36 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I am not violent! (Rick) I killed a bear, yes (Rick) But it was a BEAR! (Rick) And Bears KILL PEOPLE! 5:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) And threatened Perry. (Beth) But then again, Perry kills people too. 5:37 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Exactly 5:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Chris! Can I be a cop with Gwen? (Chris) I'll get my parents to pay you a ton of money! We're kinda rich. 5:37 Superdawnfan (chris) Rick you're a crumby criminal now officialliy! 5:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) * 5:38 Superdawnfan (Amy) *conf* Oh my my my what a lucky incident (Amy) At least you're on a team with me now *feigning excitement* 5:39 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* (Rick) Auuuuughhhh! This is horrible! Me and Joeline and Betthy are seperated now! What am I gonna doooo?! (Rick) : Well...*looks up* I mean...yeah Amy. That's not too bad...but all that time I spent with Joeline..... 5:40 Superdawnfan (Chris) Gwen you have shown law skills and studied were the MVP in metallic manipulations Beth is the least academically smart on lawfuls you two swap places (gwen) Ok *walks in amy's position* *beth's 5:40 Shovel Night Yo 5:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ooh! I'm on Jo's team! (Cody) Hey, Gwen! Looks like we're teammates! 5:41 Superdawnfan (chris) Gwen you are officially a lawful and Beth now a Officer 5:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* YES! YES, YES, YES, YES!!! Hallelujah!! WOOHOO!!! 5:41 Shovel Night So so far you just switched people around? 5:41 Superdawnfan yep 5:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* * does air guitar* 5:42 Shovel Night Alright I I'll wait til that's fully done 5:42 Superdawnfan (chris) Bridgette you lackedany physical strength due to injury Scarlett you're the most physical lawful you two switch 5:42 Shovel Night Then join 5:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Awww! 5:42 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Oh yay *sarcastic and glares at beth* (jo) Why so sad beth? 5:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I thought I'd be getting away from Scarlett! 5:43 Superdawnfan (scarlett) you're not pleasant either 5:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Who says I'm not physical? N-not that I'm complaining! I'll stay where I am! With Gwen! 5:44 Superdawnfan (Chris) Perry you've proven to be anti heroic and Scott you near killed your fellow competitor (Scott) I didn't intend to kill her just almost kill her (chris) you two swap 5:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hey, what's up guys? Glad to be on a team with you two instead of Scott. 5:46 Superdawnfan (chris) So Perry beth scarlett and Jo should now be the oblivious officers (Chris) Eva Amy Rick and Scott the crumby criminals (chris) And bridgette gwen and Cody the lawfuls all clear? 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I have to go. Bye! O/) 5:47 Superdawnfan (bye) 5:47 Shovel Night (Peace) ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 5:50 Shovel Night (Bridge) Yes. 5:51 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *mumbling to himself* no. no no...this aint fair.... 5:52 Shovel Night (Amy) Stop talking to yourself, dimwit. 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ey'...that aint very kind o' ya... 5:54 Superdawnfan (JO) Hey Sorry ya had to go rick but at least beth and I are on a team together now ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 5:55 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I suppose.....but I don't think i am much longer for here Joeline....no one on the new team is on my side; even Amy is....you know... 5:56 Shovel Night (Amy) Oops... Sorry... Force of habit. 5:57 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) What 'habit'? 5:57 Superdawnfan (jo) She's nicer to you than anyone (Jo) Maybe she's on a bad team and used to being mean since they're mean to her 5:57 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *to Jo* Yeah. But that's like saying 10 Cows smell better than 12 Cows....yeah; it does. But it still smells bad 5:57 Superdawnfan (jo) *conf* I never meant amy but she can't be that bad can she 5:58 Shovel Night (Amy) Noooottthhing~~~ 5:59 Superdawnfan (JO) She's seemingly been nice to you the whole season maybe she has a crush on you idk she doesn't seem to bad all I know is that I hate Sammy and Sammy hates her 5:59 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *to Jo* Woah now! Aint we jumping to conclusions? What makes you think that she....well, you know... 6:00 Superdawnfan (Jo) Well there are many reasons to like you (Beth) OOOHH Jo are you confessing your love for rick that's so sweet poor Noah (Jo) Beth we have been over this time and time again we are NOT a thing *rips hair out in stress* *to rick* Sorry I just have a boyfriend and don't want to look bad not trying to be mean to beth (jO) It's just she's well sweet and you're a great guy who's very protective of the people he cares about I don't see a reason to dislike you 6:02 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well....i...dont wanna be mean...but I would not call her sweet. More..... (Rick) What's a good word...... (Rick) Moody? 6:03 Superdawnfan (Cody) yay team! *conf* If I could've chosen my own team these would've been my first picks (cody) Gwen's amazing and if anyone could replace her well it'd be impossible but bridge is the closest thing (jo) Eh maybe a bit stern but I never talked to her last season honestly just saw her as another player 6:05 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well...alright then Joeline. I hope you're not wrong... (Rick) *walks over to Amy* So Amy; now that we are on the same time...what should we do about everyone else? 6:07 Shovel Night (Amy) Well, we work with them now, vote them off later. Perry is a very nice pup- I mean... Ally. 6:07 Superdawnfan (Jo) Perry Hey I remember having to fight you mny times strong player good to have you on my team (Jo) *conf* Easier to take him out before the merge before he becomes any threat 6:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ..alright then Amy. I trust that you, I, Joeline, and Betthy can make it. Your smile can reassure me of that much 6:09 Superdawnfan (beth) Wow Scarlett looks like we have anew leader again let's hope it doesn't get to your head too much you didn't get your way 6:10 Shovel Night (Amy) *smiles a bit more* You can be sure to trust me. *Conff* This is GREAT! Now I can get rid of scott and eva then make it to the merge! Perfect! (Perry) Hello again, Jo. I look forward to you targeting me once again. Whos the leader of Beth and Scarlett's team? 6:11 Superdawnfan Jo 6:12 Shovel Night (scarlett) Jo can lead. She won last season. She can't be that bad. *eye twitches* 6:13 Superdawnfan (Jo) thanks for being supportive Newbie 6:14 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *conff* *hitting head against wall in anger* 6:17 Superdawnfan (Gwen) *conf* Oh I have all the power on my team but I really am not a big fan of it (Eva) So this should be interesting Scott ready to defeat the girls alliance and eventually Jo? (Scott) Oh you bet (Chris) NOW Who's ready for a challenge? 6:19 Shovel Night (Amy) I am! 6:21 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ugggghh...what is it gonna be this time? What are we gonna do to each other today? Bowen567 has joined the chat. 6:21 Superdawnfan (chris) Now first challenge is simple Officers and criminals will need to volunteer to say something a crime or a defense and say (chris) just a phrase or sentence if the Lawfuls translate to 5 different languages then they get a point if the person in question doesn't then the other team gets a point now who wants to go up against em criminals or oblivious officers 6:48Superdawnfan (chris) Ok well due to complaints it's shortened to 3 what team wants to go against the lawfuls? (jo) Scarlett you're thoughts?6:51Shovel Night (Scarlett) I'm fine with that. *looks at beth with fake smile* You, Beth?6:51Superdawnfan (beth) Ok.... (jo) Ok Perry you say the first thing!6:52Shovel Night (Perry) Say a crime?6:53Superdawnfan (Jo) sure whatever you want em to say!6:53Shovel Night (Perry) Hm... I hope you die in the pits of hell.Bowen567 has left the chat. 6:56Shovel Night (Perry) Say that.6:56Superdawnfan (gwen) Ok I actually know how to say that first of all in english it'd be "I hope you die in the pits of hell" in spanish "Espero que mueran en los hoyos del infierno" and in filipino "Sana mamatay ka sa pits ng impiyerno" Ik since my family who spoke diff languages yelled it at me before (chris) 1 point for LL (chris) Next?6:58Nobody else wanted this usernamecrap, gtg again. Sub until i get backbe back in 10 minutes6:58Shovel Nightand I have to eatNobody else wanted this username has left the chat.6:58Superdawnfan (beth) um say hi?6:58Shovel Nightso brb6:59Superdawnfan (Cody) that's simple Bonjour Hi and hola french english spanish6:59Shovel Nightdon't playCuz me and him will be gone6:59Superdawnfankk (chris) 2 points for LL(Stop) Everyone is gone (Stop) 12:09Superdawnfan (Stop) RESUME (stop) (jo) Scarlett your turn HAVE THEM TRANSLATE!12:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) How many languages do you know, Gwen?12:11Superdawnfan (gwen) Not many I was only able to translate Perry's I hope you die in the pits of hell in diff languages because family that yelled it at me (Jo) SAY SOMETHING SCARLETT!12:12Shovel Night (Scarlett) Hm... peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. If peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, how many pickled peppers did peter piper pick?12:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Your family told you that??? (Beth) *sarcastic* Geez, Scarlett? What language was that? I can't figure it out!12:14Superdawnfan (gwen) Ah a tongue twister well in english peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. If peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, how many pickled peppers did peter piper pick in japanese Pītā paipā wa tsuketa peppā no pekku o eranda. Pītā paipā ga pikku pippā no pekku o pikku shitara, pītā pipāpikku wa nan pipipipā de pikku shita no ka (gwen) and in french Peter piper a choisi un picote de poivrons marinés. Si peter piper a choisi un peck de poivrons marinés, combien de poivrons marinés ne peter piper pick12:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *wide-eyed*12:15Superdawnfan (gwen) What is it cody?12:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) That was hot.12:15Superdawnfan (chris) 3 points for the lawfuls12:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Like, mega hot.12:15Shovel Night (Scarlett) They're supposed to translate it to other languages, Beth. If you were paying attention, you would know.12:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Oh. I thought it was the other way around.)(Ignore what Beth said then. :p )12:16Superdawnfan (chris) Bridgette you haven't participated all ep translate whatever Jo has to say12:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Okay, sure.12:18Superdawnfan (JO) Um moeras (Jo) If they can translate from english they should translate other languages to english right? (chris) Bridgette answer!12:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Um... Let me think about that. (Bridgette) What language is that?12:20Superdawnfan (chris) It doesn't translate to Um... Let me think about that What language is that12:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Thanks.12:22Superdawnfan (Jo) Hahahaha you got the translation wrong12:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I think it means swamp in English.12:22Superdawnfan (Jo) Actually it means bog! Dutch! (chris) and Jo is right OO you have won 1 point! (chris) Lawfuls three!12:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) A bog and a swamp are the same thing!12:23Superdawnfan (jo) They're synonyms doesn't make em the same word!12:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) But they translate to the same thing!12:24Superdawnfan (chris) What um let me think about it was your first guess and it failed!12:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That was not a guess! (Bridgette) Anyways, I do know that it's zhaoze in Chinese.12:25Superdawnfan (Chris) 2/3 languages are correct! 3 and 2/3rd a point12:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyAnd pantano in Spanish. (Bridgette) *12:26Superdawnfan (chris) Guessing in 4 languages unfair bridgette!12:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Saying that I'm thinking about it is not a guess!.12:26Superdawnfan (gwen) Don't argue we near won bridge Chris is just gonna try to piss you off until he has excuse to take points away just calm down and be happy we beat OO12:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Yeah, you're right. (Cody) Me next! (Cody) I can totally nail this.12:28Superdawnfan (chris) Well all have already went up on your team cody and gwen did twice so Officers vs Lawful part done12:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Aww. I didn't get to go! (Cody) But that's okay. I'm fine giving my turn to Gwen.12:31Superdawnfan (chris) Now next part of the challenge is for team crumby (chris) Now to be a good criminal you need to escape bad situations with ease so I decided to do this CHEF (chef) *pushes eva into chair and ties her up* (chef) *pushes perry into chair and ties him up* (chef) *throws Rick and amy and ties them up with ease*12:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Thank goodness that's not me! I'm terrible at getting myself untied.12:35Shovel Night (Perry) Ive escaped much worse than a fucking rope.12:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) One of many things that make you and me different. (Cody) I'd be a terrible criminal.12:36Superdawnfan (Rick) Um... I doubt that they were worse... Especially if they were after you12:36Shovel Nighthold uphold uphold the fuck up12:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyHmm?12:36Shovel NightIm fuckin fangirlingWait a minute12:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyWhat?12:39Shovel NightBack12:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyWhat happened?12:40Superdawnfan (rick) Amy you got any ideas?12:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) If you were in that situation, Gwen, I'd totally save you.12:41Superdawnfan (gwen) *sighs*12:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, you'd do the same for me I'm sure.Bowen567 has joined the chat. 12:42Superdawnfan (gwen) *rolling eyes*12:42Shovel NightA YTer I love told me if I wanna collab, hes up for it! :DBowen567 has left the chat. 12:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I mean, if you wanted to leave me like that, I could handle it.12:43Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* I'm not annoyed by him but he's too nice to me and it's really upsetting how much he'd do for me without me even asking it's unfair to him and everyone else and I just...12:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(gonna be going through a dead zone soon)12:45Shovel Nightk12:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(shouldn't last more than a few minutes)12:45Shovel Night (Amy) Hey, Rick. Can I borrow Sally for a moment?12:45Superdawnfan (gwen) Bridgette who are you voting12:45Shovel Night (Perry) *starts chewing the rope off*12:46Superdawnfan (Rick) I Can't really hand it to you and it's only for emergencies but I guess being tied up is kinda bad (Eva) Gross! can you do mine for me perry12:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, it doesn't really matter that much. It's pretty obvious I'm the least useful. Plus, you and Cody are practically married.12:47Superdawnfan (Rick) *kicks off shoe and tips it over so sally falls out* there rub rope against it12:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hopefully, we just won't lose.12:47Superdawnfan (Gwen) Ew no! I don't well I might eh I might vote cody but he'd never vote me and idk who to keep12:48Shovel Night (Amy) *Picks up the knife with her feet, puts it in her hand, and starts cutting it*12:48Superdawnfan (chris) and Amy is free ONE POINT!12:48Shovel Night (Perry) *gets it off, takes out pistol, and shoots the knot on Eva's rope, untying her*12:49Superdawnfan (Eva) Oh nice (chris) 3 points! (rick) Now amy can you cut me loose12:49Shovel Night (Amy) Oh yeah. Sorry. *Does so*12:50Superdawnfan(WAIT ISSUE I frogot it's scott not perry on the criminals Perry is on OO silly me lol) (Scott) I need help!(just pretend that perry stuff never happened lol)Bowen567 has joined the chat. 12:51Shovel Night(Whoops. Oh ye.) (Amy) *cuts everyone loose*12:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(dead zone is past)12:52Superdawnfan (Eva) Wow you're better than I thought (Scott) Thank you! (Rick) Wow good job saving our team amy (rick) *conf* But poor Joelinn is at risk of elim* (chris) CRUMBY CRIMINALS win!12:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Oh, come on! Cody is so attached to you! It wouldn't be fair to him to just get rid of him. Plus, he's not paralyzed.12:53Superdawnfan (Rick) Can I have her back now (Gwen) I'm not sure besides being paralyzed isn't your fault it's duncan and you've gone through near murders (Chris) Lawfuls second! Officers you're sending someone home!12:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) It's okay. Just because it wasn't my fault doesn't mean it didn't grown. I get it. Both on a competition and personal level, you should hang onto him. Hopefully, we'll be able to make it to the merge without a loss.12:55Superdawnfan (eva) *conf* YES Jo is at risk of elimination12:55Shovel Night (Scarlett) *goes up to perry* Hey, Perry. Wanna vote with me?(Perry) No. Fuck you.(Scarlett) I thought you'd say that. *Pulls him by the ear, putting her mouth close to it, and whispering* If you do not vote Jo out tonight then I will make sure everyone on the girls alliance targets you. Then you don't get the million for you or your little girlfriend. Got it?(Perry) Ok! Ok! Jesus Christ!(Scarlett) *lets go* Thank you! *walks off*12:56Bowen567(brb supper)12:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I mean, if you really want to keep me instead, I'm certainly not gonna stop you, but doing that would probably decimate Cody's soul.12:56Superdawnfan (gwen) I feel bad either way I'm just so sick of stress bridgette help me *hugs her* (jo) Aw man we lost (eva) Perry who are you voting?12:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *hugs her back* Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you.12:59Shovel Night (Perry) Apparently Jo...(Scarlett) *goes up to Beth* Hey Beth.1:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) And I know you may feel differently about him than he does about you, but it's obvious that Cody really, REALLY wants you to be happy. He can help you too. (Beth) Yeah?1:00Shovel Night (Scarlett) So I was talking with the girls alliance and it looks like they're considering pulling you out.1:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) And honestly, if I were you, I think I'd consider giving the kiddo a chance. (Beth) What? As if!1:02Superdawnfan (Eva) Well in that case if Jo goes home here's a tip so you get the power Scarlett clearly likes being leader and beth hates scarlett if you elect scarlett you'll only cause it so beth will be upset and scarlett can use the fact that for once beth isn't against her as a way to eliminate you (eva) I suggest you re elect Beth as leader soon as Jo goes it'll drive her insane and the two will begin to bicker again why am I helping well the girls alliance is taking over and we have to stick together if we wanna get rid of it1:03Shovel Night (Scarlett) Well think of it this way. We have Jo and Eva, who are really strong, I'm at least one of the most intelligent, etc. You're just the weakest link.1:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Like I'm gonna believe your word over Jo.1:03Shovel Night (Scarlett) Oh, but that's her plan. She knows you trust her more. (Scarlett) So of course if you ask, she's just gonna say that its not her plan.1:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Plus, what about Gwen and Cody? They're in the alliance too. And so is Bridgette kinda. (Beth) Well, I don't trust you and your hair bun and your sweater!1:06Shovel Night (Scarlett) Listen Beth, they also are apparently targeting me. I just wanna help. It's you or me here. Do you want to chance your entire game or get out the person who is clearly targeting you? Which is Jo. (Scarlett) I just want to let bygones be bygones.1:07Superdawnfan (Jo) Bye bye perry hope you've enjoyed you're time here1:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Why do you want to help me all of a sudden, when you were too bitter at me being leader to say one supportive thing? I don't think it is very clear that Jo is targeting me. (Beth) I think you're just targeting Jo because you want to be leader of the alliance! (Beth) Because you can't handle not being in charge, because it makes you feel like you're lesser than everyone else!1:09Superdawnfan (JO) but in all seriousness Perry it really was a good game we both know who's going1:09Shovel Night (Scarlett) I want to help because they're targeting me, too! Think of it this way, if you're gone, then so am I. So if you just help me get out these people that want you gone this one time, then you can go back to hating me. In fact I'll even elect you leader. What do you say?1:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yeah right. (Beth) I'm not buying it! (Beth) *storms off*1:10Bowen567(back)1:10Superdawnfan (Stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (stop)1:10Shovel Night (Scarlett) *Conff* Well this is harder than I thought...1:11ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Jo! Don't vote! I have to tell you something!1:11Superdawnfan (Jo) What is it? (JO) What are you so worried about?1:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Scarlett is trying to convince me to vote you off! She's probably talking to everyone else too! (Beth) Everyone else really just meaning Perry. (Beth) We need to vote for her or else you might go home!1:13Superdawnfan (Jo) I should've knew not to trust her well as soon as perry goes she does! She clearly can't handle being leader (STOP) YOU HAVE ALL CAST YOUR VOTES (stop)1:13ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But if she gets Perry on her side, then you'll lose! (Beth) We need to both vote for her so that we make it a tie.1:14Superdawnfan (JO) How so sure we won't tie? besides I already voted Neanderthal will go soon after (Chris) the first person safe is Beth without any votes1:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, good luck then. (Beth) *conf* I sure hope Perry didn't vote for Jo!1:16Superdawnfan (chris) next safe is perry with one vote (jo) Beth I thought it was obvious we were both voting perry!1:16Shovel Night (Perry) Yay.1:16Superdawnfan (Jo) But wait that means scarlett really is a traitor *glares at scarlett*1:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I thought it was clear we were voting Scarlett like I tried to say!1:16Shovel Night (Scarlett) *smiles at her and waves*1:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You fiend... (Beth) I am taking your page out of my friends journal for good!1:17Superdawnfan (eva) Elect beth leader again drive scarlett crazy choose who goes home *to perry* (chris) And the final person safe is...1:17Shovel Night (Scarlett) It's a game, Bethy. (Perry) *whispers back* Alright.1:18Superdawnfan (Chris) Scarlett! (jo) YOU BACKSTABBING LYING WITCH1:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Nooo! Jo can't go!1:19Shovel Night (Scarlett) Whoops. *shrugs* Oh well. Seems you have to go.1:19Superdawnfan (Jo) and this is coming from me making it so I half admire it and half hate you! (chef) Yeah yeah *picks her up and carries her to cell*1:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You should be eliminated for treason against the alliance! (Beth) Don't worry Jo! I'll eliminate her for you!1:20Superdawnfan (jo) WIN IT FOR ME BETH TAKE RICK TO THE FINALE AND MAKE SURE TO ELIMINATE SCARLETT AS SOON AS YOU CANNNNNNNNNN1:20Bowen567 (Jasmine) *waves at Jo*1:21Superdawnfan (chris) Well looks like now the oblivious officers need a new leader1:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* Little Miss Brainiac is going doooowwwwn!1:21Shovel Night (Scarlett) *Conff* Well she won last season. She's one of the strongest people. Clear threat. Had to take her out.1:22Superdawnfan (chris) Well someone has offscreen elected themself as leader and one beth but it wasn't beth electing herself so beth if you wanna be leader again1:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I accept the position!1:23Shovel Night (Scarlett) *face goes from happy to a crooked smile and her eye twitches* What?1:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I was second in command of the alliance, so now that Jo's gone, I'm in charge. (Beth) *grins at Scarlett*1:24Superdawnfan (chris) 2-1 vote scarlett (chris) So beth and Scarlett are at odds again (Chris) Jo went 1st place winner to 11th place (chris) and quite a loser1:25Shovel Night (Scarlett) *conff* *sits there a second then punches through the wall*1:26Superdawnfan (chris) Eva now has seen her worst enemy and leader of the girls alliance to go home (chris) what's to come of this find out next time on TOTAL(chris) DRAMA(CHRIS) PRISON (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)